1. Field
The following description relates to a burner nozzle assembly that can efficiently jet anode-off gas containing oxidation fuel and hydrogen to an oxidizer, and a fuel reformer having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A steam reforming type reformer can be used to acquire high-concentration hydrogen from a fuel cell. A heat source is required because an endothermic reaction occurs in the steam reforming type reformer. Here, a flame type burner or a catalyst type burner may be used as the heat source.
In the flame type burner that is generally used for a home reformer structure, it is desirable to use a burner that can stably generate heat without extinguishing the flame.
Further, in the catalyst type burner, it is desirable to use a burner which does not cause or develop a hot spot in the catalyst and which does not backfire, that is, a burner which does not cause a flashback in a catalytic reaction starter. In particular, in a structure reusing anode-off gas (AOG) to improve the efficiency of a fuel cell, the structure for preventing or protecting from backfire is very important because the reactivity of the hydrogen contained in a large amount in the AOG gas is very high.